


Starting Over

by HandsOffMyAppleJuice



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alexei (Stranger Things) Lives, Alexei is good boy, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt Steve Harrington, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Martin Brenner Being an Asshole, Protective Steve Harrington, Psychological Torture, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOffMyAppleJuice/pseuds/HandsOffMyAppleJuice
Summary: He was tired. So, so tired. His body burned. His mental state felt weak. Everything hurt or was so exhausted. He thought he would collapse when they experimented on him. But they wouldn’t let him.“Bodrstvovat'!” They would shout.He missed Alexei. It has been, what, three months since the scientist was taken away. Time was relative here.“Are you ready, Zero?”The platform he was standing on lowered into the tank, the breathing helmet placed on his head. He made eye contact with Brenner.“Remember to look for Eleven this time. Or Jane, whatever you want to call her. Do it, and I won’t punish you. I promise.”He was so tired. But he couldn’t fail them. Wouldn’t fail them.
Relationships: Alexei & Murray Bauman, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington & Alexei, Steve Harrington & The Party
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	1. Prologue

**Location Unknown, Russia**

**Approximately a year after Starcourt**

**Winter**

He was tired. So, so tired. His body burned. His mental state felt weak. Everything hurt or was so exhausted. He thought he would collapse when they experimented on him. But they wouldn’t let him.

“Bodrstvovat'!” (Stay awake) they would shout.

He missed Alexei. It has been, what, three months since the scientist was taken away. Time was relative here. 

The concrete floor warmed up the longer he laid on it. It was uncomfortable with his arm pressed under his body, but he couldn’t do anything about it since his arms were handcuffed together. He hated those things, almost more than the collar around his neck. 

He hadn’t had an hours worth of sleep before guards opened the door. 

“Vstavay. Brenner khochet tebya.” (Wake up. Brenner wants you.) 

He felt the handcuffs release their magnetism, but not releasing his wrists, and he pushed himself up, arms forced together once he was standing. They pushed him out of his cell and led him down the hallway. The floor was cold under his bare feet, hearing the flesh against concrete. They walked into the room with a water tank. The white haired man walked up to him, with a smile on his face.

“Are you ready, Zero?”

He could only nod when he was forced to the platform to place him in the tank, not changing him into the specially made outfit since he’s already wearing it. He hated this. But he couldn’t stop it. He’s tried. That’s how he ended up with the collar and specially made handcuffs. 

The platform he was standing on lowered into the tank, the breathing helmet placed on his head. He made eye contact with Brenner.

“Remember to look for Eleven this time. Or Jane, whatever you want to call her. Do it, and I won’t punish you. I promise.” 

The metal panel shut, separating the two males. He had a few seconds of looking at his reflection before the lights inside the tank turned off. He examined his shaved, but still visibly brunette hair with the injuries that haven’t fully scarred since they kept on putting on the helmet, his sunken skin from not eating for days on end, the bags under his eyes. He was supposed to hang out with the kids. They were going to see a movie then go for burgers, but go to work first with Robin and even Keith. Then he would call the Byers and El to check in on them. 

Steve was so tired. But he couldn’t fail them. Wouldn’t fail them.

_ “I’ll get you out, Stiv. Just have faith that I’ll come for you, Zvezdnaya Nadezhda. I promise I come back!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, I’m sorry for making Steve suffer. Note that more is to come.
> 
> I’m sorry if the translations are wrong, I’m using Google Translate.
> 
> I’m keeping Steve’s nickname a surprise for a later chapter so if you look it up, please don’t share.


	2. Leaving Hawkins

**Hawkins, Indiana**

**November**

Steve woke up to the phone ringing. He groaned but reached over to where the phone was resting on his nightstand.

“Mmh-ug. Steve here.”

“ _ Hey Steve. It’s Dustin. _ ”

“Yeah I got that dipshit. Why are you calling me this early? Is something wrong?”

“ _ First off, no. Everything’s fine. Second of all, it’s almost nine. Don’t you have work at ten? _ ”

Steve looked at his clock which confirmed it. He ran a hand over his face and groaned out, “What do you need?”

“ _ We’re planning to see a movie tomorrow since it’s… you know. But I need a ride since it’s late and Mom works. So does Max and Mike. They need a ride, I mean. Not that they have work. _ ”

Steve chuckled but thought about how he forgot that this was the four month anniversary of Starcourta and about a month since the Byers and El moved. It made sense that they’d want a distraction.

“Yeah kid. How ‘bout I take all of you for burgers afterwards?”

“ _ That… that would be great Steve! The movie is at five. I just need to tell everyone about the burgers. Is it fine that my mom drops me off on her way to work? _ ”

“Yeah. See you then kid.”

He hung up and got out of bed. The nightmares had kept him up and he just wanted to regain some of that lost sleep but like Dustin said, he had work. He showered and put on an outfit that’s comfortable. As he was brushing his hair, he had a feeling that something was wrong. But he didn’t know when. It happened when he was eating Cheerios and he heard heavy footsteps. The only ones that would sound similar to them would be Hopper’s but… 

“Vstavay. Get up.” A heavy Russian accented voice said.

Steve raised his hands and did as the man said. He turned to the man, who was holding a gun that was aimed at him, then ran straight to the living room where the nail bat was resting near a couch. The man shot where he was standing, the bang leaving a ringing in his ears. Steve gripped the bat and heard the man stomp over to him. He swung, managing to hit the man’s chest. But he must’ve been wearing some armour because he just smirked and there wasn’t any pain. He aimed the gun at Steve’s face, who in turn was poised to hit the man.

“Drop your weapon. Come with us without a fuss and it’ll be easier.”

Steve didn’t budge. He only gripped it tighter. 

“The prisoners told us you would be a fighter. I can shoot your foot now and make it easier for me.”

“Prisoners?”

“Yes.”

Steve would hit himself in the future for making the stupid decision of asking more questions. “Were they involved with the Starcourt Mall incident that happened here four months ago?”

“Yes.”

“Is one of their name’s Jim Hopper?”

“Yes.”

Steve licked his lip. “How ‘bout this? I go willingly, let you do whatever you want with me but on the condition you release those prisoners, especially Jim Hopper, back here and let me leave things for my friends and leave them alone. In fact, leave all of Hawkins and the people involved alone. If you let me do my thing, I’ll work quickly.”

The man raised his eyebrow and got out a radio and started speaking Russian. Steve didn’t catch any of it, whether or not he could understand Russian, since his brain was running a mile a minute.

Why did he do that?

The man turned back to him. “Fine. Your people will be back here in a week. You work now. But I’ll be right behind you.”

Steve nods. He set the bat on the ground and walked to his room. He grabbed the items he knew the others would like and gifts he’s been meaning to give to them. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and sheets of notecards. He wrote individual’s names on them and letters on the back, erasing and rewriting, the man watching and reading over his shoulder. He looked at his work and was satisfied with it.

A baseball cap that had a hand stitched word that read “D’art”.  _ Dustin _

A set of dice for D&D.  _ Erica _

A handmade rainbow bracelet.  _ Robin _

A mixtape of Elton John and Queen with a new model camera.  _ Jonathan _

A notebook that was decorated with birds in flight and a red head’s glasses being held by one of the birds.  _ Nancy _

An updated D&D manual.  _ Will _

A personalized mug that reads  **Mornings are for coffee and contemplation** .  _ Jane _

A new slingshot.  _ Lucas _

A Christmas lights necklace with two customized charms that had  **BN** and  **JH** .  _ Joyce _

A wristband that had  **011** on the side and  **Will the Wise** on the other, one that clings tightly to the wrist.  _ Mike _

A hand painted skateboard with a portrait of Billy on the bottom.  _ Max _

He started crying as he looked at them but quickly stopped, sniffing when he did. The man grabbed his shoulder.

“Finished?”

Steve shakes his head. “I need to grab a book from my bedroom. I think it’ll make me and your  _ people _ understand each other better.”

The book was his own copy English to Russian. The man watched as he grabbed it.

“Now I’m finished.”

The man grabbed his book and Steve let his hands be cuffed and be dragged out to a (surprisingly) white car. He was expecting a black car because you know, stereotypes. But he guessed it was a cross between a suspicious black car for spies to ride in and a white van that was a classic for kidnappers to hide in. He was pushed into the back and watched as his hometown passed by in the window. 

They were headed South so they passed by the Byers’ old house. He knew it still wasn’t sold (probably wouldn’t be) but he was planning to buy it since he wanted to get out of his parent’s house and the Byers’ house felt more like a home than his. Even though there were bad memories of things happening there, it was better than the Harrington’s. But now he’ll never get the chance.

  
He cried silently (at least he tried to) when they passed by the road leading to it. Through his tears he saw the  **LEAVING HAWKINS** sign. His first time leaving Hawkins, and it was because he was being kidnapped by a Russian, probably to be shipped off to Russia. But he knew it would save Hopper. It could make the Byers come home. Make that family whole again. He knew Joyce lost so much. So did El. No one would miss him. They’ll get over him within a month.


	3. Can You Keep a Secret?

**Hawkins, Indiana**

**1 week later**

Hopper woke up in a hospital room. For a second, he thought he was in Russia. Waiting for another torture session to get answers out of him. But then he slightly remembered an airplane flight, a car ride,  **WELCOME TO HAWKINS** , and being placed in front of the police station. But he thought it was some fever dream or drugs made him hallucinate. But he could hear two people speaking. In English. No accents disrupting the smooth flow of English. He recognized one of these voices.

“Joyce?” He rasped out.

He heard a gasp and footsteps come closer and through his half lidded eyesight, he saw the woman enter his eyesight, her hair falling causing shadows to appear on her face. She kept going back and forth between frowning and smiling but there were definitely some tears.

“Hop… I thought you were gone.”

He smiled and tried to sit up. Joyce helped him and so did the doctor she was speaking to. She moved to sit in a chair while the doctor checked his vitals.

“It seems everything is in perfect order. Apparently whoever had him, they fixed him up so he’s going to be fine. We’ll keep him here for a day or so just to make sure.”

He left, leaving them alone. Hopper turned to Joyce.

“How is everyone? El? You?”

“El’s… okay. She lost her powers after Starcourt but they’re steadily coming back. I’m okay.”

“What about Will? Jonathan? The other kids? Nancy and Steve? Even that girl that was with Steve?”

She flinched. He could see her biting her lip and fingering a necklace with strange charms on it.

“What happened?”

She was about to say something but stopped when there was a knock on the shut door. “Come in.”

The door opened to show El, Will, and Jonathan. They were crying, but El definitely had more tears. 

“Dad…”

Hopper smiled. “Heya kiddo.”

She smiled and ran towards her father, gently hugging him when he was in her arms reach.

“I missed you. So much.” He said, running his hand through her hair.

“I missed you too.” She said through her sniffles.

They just hugged for a few minutes longer, El separating but stayed on his bed. Hopper saw the brothers standing next to their mom.

“How are you two?”

“We should be asking you that, Chief.” Jonathan said, smiling for a few seconds before it fell into a frown.

“I’m alright. Still have aches. Will most likely have nightmares. But I’m not a stranger to those.”

Will nodded, a solemn look on his face. Hopper noticed that the boy was holding onto a fresh D&D book and chuckled to himself. He was glad to see that the kid still loved the game.

“Now tell me what I missed.”

**Unknown Location, Russia**

Steve was pushed off the cot he was sleeping on. 

“Vstavay. Glavnyy uchenyy khochet tebya videt'.” (Get up. The head scientist wants to see you.) a guard said.

Steve nodded. He grabbed the book but the guard slapped it out of his hands. The man who took him, Bogdan, Steve has came to learn, walked in.

“You won’t need it. He’s American.”

Steve nodded and let himself be led to a white room with a table and two chairs. He sat down in one while the guard stood in a corner and Bogdan left the room. He only had to wait a little bit until someone else stepped in. This man had white hair and a suit. This man reminded Steve a bit of Kennedy, but maybe a more evil one. But then Steve realized who this man was.

Brenner sat in the opposite chair from Steve and smiled at him like he was an old friend.

“Hello Steve. How has your stay in Russia been so far?”

“It’s been fine. Could be better. But I think I’d prefer my loud ass alarm clock over being shoved out of bed in the morning.”

The man chuckled. “I like your sass. But I’m afraid that it won’t get better. Or maybe it will. Who knows. Depends on how you act.”

Steve frowned. “Why am I here? I mean I know that I was kidnapped but what was the reason?”

“I think you know the answer to that. But to satisfy you, it’s because the Russians have an interest in you ever since you were captured by them. But I suppose there’s another reason as to how you’re here. Vitaly, could you ask Bogdan to bring the television and the tape from two weeks ago? He’ll know what it is. Spasibo.” (Thank you.) he said as the man leaned out the door to tell Bogdan what Brenner requested.

“As to why you’re here is because you know about my children. You’re at least friends with Eleven. You might’ve heard of Eight. But you have definitely seen Eleven. Talked to her even.”

“You won’t get your hands on them.”

“Oh I know, I know. See, I fall into the deal that I leave everything relating to Hawkins alone, which unfortunately includes my favorite child. But… I need a replacement. And this Russian government was happy to support what I’m doing. Ah, Bogdan, thank you.”

The guard nodded his head when he wheeled in the cart with the television and the VHS player.

“Now, how about we begin?”


	4. Background Stories

“So this is Steve’s house now?”

Hopper was sitting in the living room of the Byers’ house. The kids, excluding the youngest girls, sitting on the floor and surprisingly Billy was sitting on the couch with him as well. That had him confused but since he didn’t know what happened after the laser blast, Billy could’ve changed. But by the way Max was clinging to his side, he guessed otherwise, especially since they left the hospital together. El was sitting on his lap (well, her legs draping on his). Joyce was sitting in an armchair while her eldest son and Nancy were standing against the wall.

“Yeah. He’s been planning to buy it for a few months. A few people came to check it out but with the townspeople talking about what happened with the Byers, they thought it was cursed. And… I think there was another reason why but he wouldn’t say.” Robin said from her seat in the kitchen.

“Where is Harrington?” Billy asked.

The boy was different. Like Hopper, his hair was cut but not shaved. He still had a mustache but it was cleaned up and a little thicker than before, along with some fuzz attempting to be a beard. He wasn’t cocky and was perfectly fine with sitting near Lucas since the kid was sitting close to Max’s legs. He also had a guarded expression, one that a kid or anyone really shouldn’t have.

The group’s eyes shifted around, making the previous prisoners nervous.

“Max, Buckley, you better tell us where he is. Is he working at Scoops… of the Ocean or whatever? Where is he?” He asked again.

“After the… incident at Starcourt, they shut down the mall. They don’t work there anymore.” Nancy said. “They’ve been working at a movie rental store for the past month or so.”

“So he’s there, right?” Billy said, grabbing Max’s hand.

“Billy…” she said.

Hopper and Billy looked down at her and saw tears in the usually stoic girl’s eyes.

“What happened?” Hopper asked, almost making it a statement.

She shook her head, ducking. They could hear her sniffing. Lucas rested his head against her knees and rubbed her leg comfortingly. Joyce wiped her eyes, clearing her face of any tears, and spoke.

“Steve… he’s been missing. About a week before you and Billy were found in front of the police station by Flo.”

A sob came from the kitchen. Billy and Hopper turned to see Robin crying into her hand. Dustin and Erica walked over to her and the girl sat next to Robin while Dustin stood behind her and rubbed her back. Hopper noticed he was wearing a new hat but pushed it from his mind.

“What…? What happened?” Billy asked.

“We don’t know.” Joyce said. “Robin was the one who found out, since they had the same shift and he never showed up. She went to check out his house and found signs of a fight and gifts on his kitchen counter. She called the police and… pretty much nothing came up for clues. We don’t know what happened. After they investigated, they let us have our gifts and letters.”

She said that as she was fingering the necklace Hopper noticed in the hospital. 

“Did he give you that?”

She looked down at it and huffed out a small laugh. “Yeah. He’s actually way more creative than we gave credit for. Made some of the gifts himself. Even gave Robin his bank account so she purchased the house for him. Although we aren’t sure how she did it…”

“He gave me a mug with something you said on it.” El whispered.

Hopper smiled and raised his hand and ran it through her hair, which was reaching past her shoulders now. 

“Do you have any suspicions on who did it?” Billy asked.

“We suspected the Upside Down but if he got trapped in there, he wouldn’t have left the gifts. We also checked the quarry in case if… well to see if someone left his…” Joyce trailed off. Billy knew what she meant.

“What about Russians?” He asked.

“What about them?” Mike asked. “And why do you care anyway? A year ago, you made him get a concussion. And Starcourt. You tried to kill all of us.”

Billy winced at the memory. To be honest, he doesn’t remember much of Starcourt, being under the Mind Flayer’s control, or anything of that summer besides his captors. The last clear memory he had was being dragged down a metal staircase in an abandoned warehouse.

“Stop it Mike.” Max said, her voice stuffy from not crying.

They were about to start an argument but Robin’s voice drifted over to them.

“He’s got a point.”

“What?” Mike said, shocked.

“He’s got a point. Billy doesn’t know this but Steve and I, we were caught by the Russians. They didn’t do anything to me besides drug me and tie me up. But when they placed us in the same room, he was already beaten black, blue and red. He was also drugged and restrained. They might have been angry that we escaped.”

Some of the kids blinked with Billy and Hopper. Apparently they haven’t been informed about this. 

“Wait a minute. El, are your powers strong enough to go into the void to try and find him?” Dustin said.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“But are you up for it if you’re not at full strength?” Hopper, the ever worrisome dad, asked.

She nodded. “Kali said emotions. It’s possible that my loss of you affected it. But you are back. But Steve’s gone. I don’t know.”

He nodded. “Well. Practice first. Make sure you can do it before risking a big distance.”

“Okay.”

======

Steve was staring at the screen. Brenner hasn’t started it but he could see his parents in an office with Brenner.

“This has already shocked you?” The man asked.

“Shut up.”

Brenner smiled cruelly and pressed play.

_ “Ah, Martin, my old friend.” _ Charles Harrington said while shaking the other man’s hand.

_ “Likewise, Charles. Linda, how are you?” _

_ “Just fine, Martin. But could be better. How are your projects?” _

_ “Like you said, could be better. Thirteen died a few days ago. Pushed him to his limit. But the power he had with his mind and others minds was brilliant. But I don’t have any more experiments that haven’t been… terminated.” _

Charles rubbed his chin.  _ “Well, I have an idea. A… business proposal, if you will. In fact, this is what we came to talk to you about.” _

Brenner leaned back in his chair.  _ “I’m listening.” _

_ “I have told you about our wayward son, Steven, correct?” _ Brenner nodded.  _ “Well, we’ll be willing to put him in your hands. He doesn’t have a future. Barely passed high school, in fact. If you had him, he’ll be put to better use than being in any of my offices.” _

_ “We know that you would be good for him, Martin.”  _ The woman said.

Brenner was thinking for a few minutes.  _ “What’s in it for you?” _

This time it was Linda to continue the business proposal. _ “Well, if Steven were to play a big role that makes the world realize how successful your experiments are, we’d like you to tell the public that we’re his parents and how much we’ve provided for your experiments.” _

_ “Well, that can be easily done. Anything else I can do for you?”  _ He said, smiling.

_ “No. Linda and I are happy that you have agreed to this _ . _ ”  _ Charles said, shaking Brenner’s hand.

The video stopped. Steve turned to the scientist in shock, barely registering the tears that were on his face.

“They - they sold me to  _ you _ ?” He asked.

Brenner shrugged. “I wouldn’t say sold. More like… moved custody. They haven’t taken care of you since you were a toddler yes?” He paused but continued speaking, not waiting for an answer. “Well, I’ll be taking care of you. Providing a better, more full, childhood. You’ll see your papa everyday.”

Steve shook his head. “You’re sick. I know what you did to El-Eleven.”

Brenner sighed. “Well, I hope your perspective changes. Bogdan, please take Steven to his room.”

Steve turned to the door and started shaking his head. “No. No! I’m not going back there!”

Brenner rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder, causing him to freeze at the fatherly touch. “But Steven, you said you’d do anything for your friends’ safety.”

Steve could only stare at the man as he was dragged out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for plopping Billy in without a better start for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m sorry for making Steve suffer. But Billy and Alexei are alive. Yay...?
> 
> But I ask that you don’t translate the Russian in the last line. If you do, please don’t share.


End file.
